Seven Star Tattoo
General Overview' ' While the idea of tattoos having an empowering effect on their bearer has existed for a long time, only a rare few individuals have ever successfully managed to create such results with theirs, and not all of them are truly tattoos either as they employ either more or completely different means of creation rather than just injecting ink under the skin. One of these applications is known as the Seven Star Tattoo, and though it is rumored to be born out of the famed meteor of Hoshigakure, this isn't always the case. While variations do exist even among the SST, generally they can be identified as a pattern of varyingly colored, seven small stars on the bearers skin, vivid enough to resemble a tattoo. Even though considered the polar opposite of the notorious Cursed Seals by some, it too grants an increase in power through additional chakra, usually the greater the more "stars" the bearer activates, much akin to a Cursed Seal granting the greater power the wider it spreads. As one might expect, with such a potentially massive power boost equally great risks exist for its usage as well, though their exact nature does vary somewhat depending on which type is in question. Types ''' ''KBoogi's '' While the perhaps most famous of the tattoos ever created belongs to the self-dubbed "pope" of Shinobi, little concrete information actually exists of the thing outside of rumors and old, half forgotten tales. Regardless, most seem to agree that its creation involved the meteor of Hoshigakure in some manner, and that it granted its bearer exponentially greater chakra, though whether this chakra was of normal sort or the meteor-altered kind is unknown. Sketchier tales claim that the tattoo also granted its bearer immense control over seven elements, not just the five base ones but yin and yang as well. Risks of using the tattoo are similarly shrouded in mystery, for some claim prolonged usage will deal increasingly severe damage to the body akin to the meteor-altered chakras, even eventual insanity, while others claim no risks exist lest the bearer commits evil deeds, in which case the tattoos power goes out of control and obliterates them. '''Known users: KBoogi Shadow's '' To call Shadow's type a tattoo would be false for it isn't a tattoo at all, rather just a seal made to resemble one. Its workings aren't much more complex either, for ultimately it is just a container made to store the twisted power the meteor of Hoshigakure radiates naturally, though learning how to actually sense and draw in this energy for storing it can take considerable practice. While the power boost can be quite considerable, especially if released all at once, two equally considerable downsides exist. Much akin to the Yin seal, Shadow's is ultimately just a container, so it naturally has a limit to how much power it can store as well. Once all this power has been expended, the only way to fill the seal back up again is to travel in person to the meteor and manually draw in the power to fill it. By far the more hazardous downside however is the nature of the power it grants; just like with the mysterious peacock method, using the meteors power will cause gradually worsening widespread damage, eroding the users body until an eventual, inevitable death. Though the healing waterfall of Hoshigakure can -albeit very painfully- mend a fair deal of this damage and prolong the users lifespan, even it can not completely repair the harm done. Full recovery is only possible through specialized means known only by a select few Hoshigakure inhabitants. '''Known users:' Shadow Kousaka Tatsuya's Though rumors exist Tatsuya possesses a tattoo due to his fairly extensive knowledge regarding them and the meteor, no one has yet been able to verify whether he has such a power or not, or if he even has a single tattoo on his person. That doesn't seem to stop anyone from pondering what kind of capabilities it may hold however. Most common assumptions claim it is somehow connected to his eight gates and grants him greatly increased power overall, though it varies fairly widely whether the ponderers think it'd be due to power of lightning, the meteor, both combined, or something else altogether. Potential downsides are as of yet a similar mystery. Known users: Tatsuya Robert's '' Though little is remembered anymore of Robert outside of his rumored close relations to Fifty of Konohagakure, some claim he used to bear a Seven Star Tattoo on his person. Supposedly something he acquired after defeating his clans head in battle, it was said to increase the users chakra in a multiplicative manner, the more with each "star" up to levels matching fully fledged sage mode users with a full charge of senjutsu. If any downsides ever existed outside of it being something only any one person could ever possess at once, they've been long forgotten. '''Known users:' Robert NOTE If some particular variation of SST isn't listed here, that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. The current page was compiled based off the information available at the time, so if anyone knows better or spots mistakes then feel free to point them out.